Automobiles and other vehicles need to be serviced from time to time. One complex portion of an automobile or other vehicle that needs servicing is the transmission. The transmission is a heavy component and often is serviced with the aid of a transmission jack, which can support the weight of the transmission. A transmission jack can be used to install or remove a transmission. Furthermore, the transmission jack maybe used to support the transmission while the transmission is being worked on.
Transmission jacks are often hydraulic. A foot pedal may be used to actuate a hydraulic cylinder to provide the hydraulic pressure. One problem with current foot pedal mechanisms used for operating hydraulic cylinders is that some foot pedal mechanisms are not able to generate enough hydraulic pressure to lift the transmission to certain heights. Another problem is that the pump piston may experience seal failures contributed to shear forces put on the piston. These shear forces may be inherent with four bar mechanisms which are typically used to actuate the piston.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a method and apparatus that can better lift heavier loads and also increase piston seal durability by reducing the shear load on the pump piston by reducing or eliminating shear forces imparted on the piston from the mechanism actuating the piston.